ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami
Yami is the Dimension 40 version of John Smith on Earth-68, appearing as the main character of Ya-Mi-Oh! He is based off characters from the show Yu-gi-oh! He also appears as a main character of Omnimania. Appearance Yami has large spiky hair, black with blond outlines. Blond strands come down over his face. He has a mechanical marker, which goes from right under his left eye all the way down his face, and another one that looks like the Eye of Anubis on his forehead. He wears leather boots, and a red jacket over a black shirt, along with denim jeans with tears in them. The black shirt has a picture of an upside down pyramid on it. On his left arm is the Dueltrix, an Omnitrix with two separated blade sections, with three card slots each. The Dueltrix is a purple color, matching his purple eyes. Backstory Yami was born in East Domino City, which is the slums of the city. He grew up where human alien hybrids became common, due to them being dumped there after experiments from Kaiba Corp. He grew up figuring out ways to survive, and was labeled as a criminal simply for living on this side of town. His markers, the one under his left eye and the Eye of Anubis on his forehead, is proof that he's been arrested twice. At some point, he obtained the Omnitrix, and after an experience with an Osmosian, he modifies it to become the Dueltrix. He uses his ability to transform to fight in underground fights, earning money to survive. Personality Yami seems to believe in giving everyone a fair chance, as he stepped into the ring to assist a fighter in a 2-on-1 fight. While shown to care for others, his first priority is maintaining his position, and trying to make it better. He fights for what he thinks is right, fighting Zorc the Dark One to defend the citizens of West Domino, despite the fact that they've done nothing for him. Despite this, he has no problem using violence to solve his problems. However, he has also been shown to be a realist, seeing that the only way for the conflict between humans and hybrids is for them to work it out between themselves, and that there will be sacrifices needed to do so. He has been shown to have some problems determining who the enemy is or not. This occurs in the Second Massive Crossover, where he sides with the Evil Johns due to them influencing him first. He is a ladies' man, seen with two women on his first appearance. After meeting a girl he developed feelings for, he actively chased her down and tried to woo her, though he did it in a way that she would accept. Powers and Abilities The Dueltrix is an Omnitrix that creates Fusion Aliens. This gives Yami a much more versatile battle option, as he can create an Alien form that is specific for the situation. Yami has high technical skills, as he was able to create the Dueltrix. He is highly analytical, able to decide what alien combination will work best for the situation. Trivia * His character is based off Yami Yugi, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo from the Yu-gi-oh! Franchise. He is happy and playful like Jaden, analytical and versatile like Yami Yugi, and has a strong sense of justice like Yusei as well as a similar background. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Yami is a member of the superhero group called Omni Crew, consisting of the alternate forms of John. He is one of the main characters of the team. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Earth-68 Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Omnimania